User blog:Guardian of the Garde/Chapter 1 - No one's home
Chapter I: No one's home It's the 21st of December, the day the world was supposedly meant to end. I lie on my bed thinking about how great it would be of the world were to end, that way my school holidays would never end. My name's Jason Kay. I'm a fifteen year old teenager who is on his holidays. All I do is stay up late playing games, sleep in until 12pm, make myself breakfast/lunch and watch Youtube. I hop in the shower and then put on a grey t-shirt and some black jeans. I go downstairs and fix myself a bowl of coco pops. I sit down on the bench and start eating, I grab the remote and see if I can watch some TV while eating. ''That's weird...''I think to myself. There's nothing but static, no reception on any channels. "Mom?", I yell. Looks like she must at the hospital. It was just me and my mom, living o the outskirts of London in this small two-storey apartment. She worked early mornings until late nights as a nurse at the hospital. She worked hard to provide for me, even without my dad, she coped pretty well. I head to my room, and start watching some Youtube. My favoorite Youtubers are this group of gamers called the Yogscast. They're living the dream. I mean, any sane gamer would love to have a job where they just record themselves playing games, and get paid for it. At first, these two guys called Simon and Lewis made videos about World of Warcraft, they had so much positive feedback from it, that they decided to continue making videos. It started as just something they did in their sparetime, but now it was a full time job. It was so serious in fact, that they quit their regular jobs and decided to bring their friends in on this project. And for most of them, it's a full-time job. Lucky Bastards. Before I know it, it's 9pm, I didn't hear the door open, so I assume my mom isn't back from work yet. I go downstairs, and reheat some leftover pasta. I decide to give my mom a call, to make sure she's okay. ''She probably just took a second shift, ''I think to myself. I give her a call with the home phone, no one's there. I call again and still no answer. Her phone must be dead or something. I finish the pasta and head upstairs for some sleep. I wake up and head downstairs straight away. She's still not home. I'm starting to worry. When she takes a second shift, she '''always '''calls to tell me. I check the fridge for some food, nothing decent to eat. I get changed and decide to head down to the corner store and get something to eat. I start walikng down the street, and no one's on the walkway or anything. It's saturday morning and it's always really busy on this street. I finally arrive at the 24/7 convenience store. It's closed. Not very convenient if you ask me. It's just weird, how the convenice store is closed, my mom isn't answering her phone, and there's no traffic on this street. I decide to knock on my next door neighbor's house, Mr. Garrison, a retired war veteran, who stays at home all day. I knock on his door three times. No answer. Which is strange considering that he's at the door by the second knock. I decide he's not at home. I go down, the street, continuosly knocking on doors on my street. Again and again, no answer. I decide to give up. Something weird is going, I don't know what's happening, or where everyone's gone, but it seems like NO ONE'S HOME. Category:Blog posts